Unexpected Developments
by ChibiNeko313
Summary: A simple day-trip to the beach couldn't hurt anyone, right? Like a day off is going to change anything... Our boys go off to the beach, but... What happens when realizations are made? Crappy summary, I know NOTE: This /does/ include slash pairings. Don't like, don't read. GerIta, UsUk, PruCan, Japeece, Russia x China... Whatever it's called...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys~! :D

Here's a new story about our favorite boys! (No girls to step in and ruin our fangirl dreams)

Please enjoy~!

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was roasting that day. The boys were panting, and chugging down their water as fast as they could. Two SUV's were parked in the sand, trunks propped open to reveal coolers -one red, one blue. After a hard day's work, the countries had decided to take the day off. What better way to celebrate than to go to the beach?

"Germany~!" Italy ran up to his friend, clinging to his arm.

Germany sighed, sounding agitated. "What is it this time, Italy?"

"I'm thirsty, and we don't have any pasta!"

"Well GET SOME WATER THEN!"

"But what about the pasta?" Italy pouted.

"We'll buy some on our way home."

Italy squealed in delight, hugging Germany before frolicking off to get a bottled water from the blue cooler.

Germany blushed, and pressed his palm to his forehead. "How did I get dragged along to this stupid trip anyway?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so. Just so you guys know, I have up to Chapter 4 written up already. So while I can update really often now, I still need to finish the rest of the story. Sorry if there's a wait in the future! ^_^; Also, feel free to put any suggestions, requests, or constructive criticisms for me! :D

**Chapter 2: Iggy is Just Too Nice**

"The beach? Please, Alfred. That's ridiculous, there's way too much work to be done today." England scoffed at America from behind his desk, which was covered in a pile of papers.

"C'mon Iggy, please? I've already invited everyone, I just want you to come! I'm bringing water guns!" America smiled at him pleadingly. "C'mon, it's just one little day-trip!"

England sighed heavily, and then smiled back up at America. "Sometimes, I am just too nice to you."

America beamed. "You should be nice to me, because I'M THE HERO! Kk, be ready in..." he checked his imaginary watch, "10 minutes, and then we'll split!" He laughed and strode out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

England dropped his head to his desk. "I get dragged to things like this much too easily..."

**... HOLY CRAP MOTHERFUVKING SHOT YOU GUYS! 6 follows?! ... I feel so honored. :) This story hasn't even been up for 24 hours... I love you! *gives cookies and Pirate!England***


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so... HOLY SHIT. 5 favorites?! 9 follows?! I can't- I can't even... I can't even... I am unable to even. I have lost my ability to even. I am so honored- this story is more popular than all of my others combined! Sorry te chapters are short, but I promise they get longer once we get deeper into the plot! So, I proudly present Chapter 3~! :D

**Chapter 3: The Beach, Huh?**

Germany quirked an eyebrow at Italy. "A beach party?"

"Yeah! America wanted me to invite you!" Italy beamed at his buddy.

"Hm... I've never been to one of those before."

Italy looked at Germany with big, pleading, puppy-dog eyes, earning a blush in response.

"But, uhm, I suppose I could go..."

Italy smiled widely and have Germany a hug. "Yay~! I'll go tell Japan!" he flounced off to find said member of the Axis.

Germany smiled as he watched Italy go. "The beach, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Chapter 4! This is where the updates will occur a little less often. I have reasons though, honest! Things like school, writer's block, the con... But I'll try to update as often as possible! Like, seriously, I love you guys! It totally makes my day when I get a review, or a follow, and especially a favorite! So, without further adieu, the story. :)

**Chapter 4: Please? I Am Literally On My Knees!**

Romano looked as agitated as ever. "No way in hell, you damn pervert, would I ever go to the beach with you!"

Spain looked up at him, literally on his knees. "Please~ Romano? It looks fun, everybody's going!"

"Even that damn potato-eater who ruined my little fratello?! You just ruined any chance of me changing my mind!" Romano huffed, and began walking out the door.

"If we go, I'll take you to that pizza place you like so much~."

"...Coyote Creek?" Roma hesitantly turned to look in the Spaniard, who was trying not to smile at his now-apparent victory.

"Uh-huh, we can get as much pizza with as many toppings as you like."

"...And why the hell are we not at the beach already?!"

Spain beamed, leaped up from his spot on his knees, and promptly huggled Romano. "Thank you Roma, we'll have lots of fun! Me promití!"

Romano blushed and struggled to escape from Spain's grip. "Yeah, yeah, now let go of me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad I got this up so soon! :D

Here you guys go- some Japan adorabubbles. Please enjoy chapter 5~!

**Chapter 5: Enter Japan**

Japan looked at Italy blankly. "The... Beach?"

Italy beamed, as he always did. "Yeah! I just got Germany to come along! You should come too!"

Japan smiled. "Sure, I suppose I could go..."

Italy smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "Great!" He flounced off, pleased with himself.

Japan turned to his other friend. "What do you think, Greece-san? About going to the beach."

Greece sat there with a blank expression on his face. So he could have either been thinking, or sleeping with his eyes open. After a minute or two, Japan began to wonder if Greece actually was sleeping. "Err, hello? Gr-"

"I think it sounds like a fun idea."

Japan startled, but calmed down quickly. Like he usually does. "O-oh. So will you be coming to the party as well?"

There was a long pause.

"It's likely."

Japan smiled lightly, and turned back to his stack of paperwork. "Well, if you do decide to come along, I'm sure we'll have fun."

"... Yes, I'm sure we will."


	6. Interlude

Sorry guys... But it will be a while until I have the time to actually update... I have a few reasons though! I'll even tell you!

1- Writer's block. I just CANNOT get my creative juices flowing. Where are the creative bunnies when you need them?!

2- Babies. I have a crap-ton of baby showers that I have to go to coming up. I'm getting a nephew in October! :D

3- School. School is starting up on Monday... Ugh.

4- Kumoricon. There's this con I'm going to next weekend... And there was a bit of a problem with the costume I ordered online... They sent me a wig. WTFrUk guys.

5- Doujinshi. No, sadly, I'm not skilled enough to make a doujin. Don't expect that... No, I recently read 'Der Erste Stern' and I lost all capability to feel. Forget writing, how can I ever compete with a story like that?! TT_TT. It brought me to tears, guys. Not even kidding. So... Instead, I'll give you a (kinda) funny story!

Me: *walks into mom's room, sobbing*

"C-can I have a h-hug?"

Mom: *gets up from nap*

"Oh honey! What's the matter?"

Me: "I-I w-was reading..."

Mom: *thinking: 'Oh god, she has her first broken heart...!'*

"Oh poor punkin, it'll be o-"

Me: "I-I was reading th-this fanfiction... And it was so sad and cute... It made me cry! I'm crying! I need a hug!"

Mom: "...Oh." *hugs*

Me: *continues to ramble nonsensically about doujinshi*

Mom: *slowly pushes me out of the room*

Me: "K, love you, gonna go back to my room and read it again!"

Mom: "Wait, wha-"

Door: *slam*

Mom: "._."


End file.
